aux sources chaudes
by Marry-black
Summary: toute la famille Soma s'accorde des vacances bien meritées aux sources chaudes. l'occasion de s'amuser un peu entre cousins...[yaoi, oneshot]


« Et si on partait en vacance tous ensemble ? (oui toi aussi Tohru) »

« C'est pas encore pour embêter ta chargée d'édition, comme la dernière fois ? Demanda Hatori, vaguement suspicieux. »

« Mais naaaan, pourquoi tu m'accuse toujours ? Je voulais juste partir en vacances avec vous tous, comme la dernière fois ils sont allés aux sources chaudes et j'ai pas pu venir. Et puis…Aya m'a dit que c'était super agréable les sources chaudes donc je veux tester. »

« Mais, tu es déjà allé dans ces sources, non ? »

« Ben…si mais…il n'y avait pas Ayame cette fois-ci… » répondit Shiguré avec un grand sourire qui fit comprendre au dragon les intentions du chien.

« Bon de toute façon je n'ai rien à faire cette semaine et pour une fois que Akito n'est pas malade, autant en profiter. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Alors les garçons, ça vous dit un voyage aux sources chaudes ? »

« Bof, du moment qu'on me colle pas dans la même chambre que ce satané Yuki ça va. »

« T'inquiète pas, je préférerais dormir par terre sur des rochers pointus qu'avec toi. » (_tu ne sais pas encore ce qui t'attend petit, mouhahaha_)

Les deux cousins se jetèrent un regard noir et repartirent chacun dans leur chambre. Shigure convainquit Tohru de venir en lui jetant le regard de la mort qui tue que quand tu le vois, tu te sens prête à obéir à ses moindres désirs. (_Et toi, n'en profite pas !_) Puis, il appela Hatsuharu et Momiji pour leur proposer de venir avec eux, Momiji lui vrilla un tympan en hurlant que c'était génial de partir tous ensemble, et qu'il fallait qu'il fasse une cargaison de sucettes pour la semaine.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le jour dit, toute la petite famille et Tohru se retrouvèrent devant le manoir Soma, attendant le minibus.

« Pourquoi on part de nuit ? » Demanda Momiji en réprimant un bâillement.

« Pour pouvoir pleinement profiter de cette semaine dès notre arrivée. » Répondit Shigure, tout content.

Quelques instants plus tard, le bus arriva et toute la petite troupe s'installa sur les confortables sièges en cuir. Bercés par les mouvements de la voiture, personne ne tarda à s'endormir. Haru glissa petit à petit sur les genoux de Yuki. Ayame se lova dans les bras de Shigure. Momiji, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Tohru, glissa dans ses bras et se transforma aussitôt. Tohru plaça le petit lapin tout contre elle et s'endormit aussi. Kyo et Hatori passèrent un bon moment à regarder le paysage en silence puis le chat s'endormit et sa tête se posa naturellement sur l'épaule du médecin qui sourit et s'endormit quelques instants plus tard.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le bus arriva dans la matinée devant l'hôtel. Haru, appuyé contre le bas-ventre de Yuki, sentit avec un sourire une bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe du rat, tout contre sa joue. Yuki se réveilla en sentant une douce chaleur au niveau de ses cuisses. Il baissa les yeux et vit Haru, à moitié réveillé, en train de se frotter contre son bas-ventre. Le bœuf se leva et lança un regard chargé de sous-entendus au prince, ce qui occasionna une rougeur spectaculaire sur les joues de celui-ci. Ayame se réveilla tout contre son aimé, encore engourdi par la chaleur de ces bras qui le serraient. Le serpent esquissa un sourire quand il se rendit compte que, durant son sommeil, le chien avait glissé ses mains douces et chaudes sous ses vêtements. Shigure se réveilla également et déposa un baiser dans le cou de son amant, tout en les serrant un peu plus contre lui. Tohru se réveilla et, en bougeant, réveilla Momiji, roulé en boule entre ses bras. Kyo qui dans son sommeil s'était rapproché du médecin, s'écarta vivement. Toute la petite troupe sortit du minibus et salua l'hôtelière, qui les attendait sur le seuil. Puis ils montèrent et prirent possession de leurs chambres. Chacun avait une chambre simple luxueuse, avec un grand lit et une baie vitrée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans l'après-midi, tous se retrouvèrent pour aller prendre un bain dans la source. Les garçons se glissèrent dans l'eau brûlante, sauf Momiji qui sauta en aspergeant tout le monde. Kyo assomma le lapin et se détendit, les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière et les coudes posés sur le bord. Yuki, assit en face, engourdit par la chaleur de l'eau, se prit à détailler des yeux le corps de son cousin, ses muscles fins, ses joues rougies par la chaleur, ses lèvres rosées et pulpeuses…Il se reprit et se donna mentalement une claque pour se changer les idées. Haru, qui avait surpris le regard inquisiteur du rat sur son cousin, fit un grand sourire à Yuki et lui lança un imperceptible clin d'œil. Heureusement, la rougeur qui monta aux joues du prince pouvait facilement passer pour un effet de la chaleur de l'eau.

De l'autre coté du bassin, Shigure laissait glisser ses mains sur la cuisse d'Ayame dont le sourire s'élargissait à mesure que la main de son amant remontait le long de sa jambe. Shigure s'arrêta avant qu'ils ne se fassent repérer, s'attirant ainsi un regard déçu de la part d'Ayame. Chacun partit ensuite se rhabiller et ils allèrent manger tous ensemble. Le repas se déroula dans un calme relatif, Kyo ne frappa Momiji qu'une seule fois et celui-ci fut immédiatement consolé par Tohru. Haru jetait sans cesse des regards lourds de sous-entendus à Yuki, en désignant discrètement Kyo. Le rat prit rapidement le parti de ne plus regarder son cousin, le nez dans son assiette. Mais il se rendit bientôt compte que cette technique ne fonctionnait pas mieux car Haru, assis en face de lui, se mit à lui caresser la jambe avec son pied nu. Quand il leva la tête pour lui jeter un regard outré, celui-ci désigna Kyo d'un mouvement de sourcil et lança un regard qui signifiait en substance : « Tu préférerais que ce soit lui qui te le fasse, hein Yun-chan ? » Yuki rougit comme une pivoine et retourna dans l'observation détaillée de son assiette, ignorant royalement les caresses qui se faisaient de plus en plus audacieuses. A coté de Yuki, sans se rendre comte de ce qui se tramait entre son petit frère et Haru, Ayame essayait de rester sérieux et de ne pas se soucier de la main de Shigure qui courait le long de sa cuisse, ravivant le désir qu'il avait éveillé un peu plus tôt, dans la source.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après le repas, chacun se rendit dans sa chambre sauf Ayame qui se glissa dans celle de Shigure. Celui-ci tournait le dos à la porte et commençait à enlever le grand peignoir que portaient tous les clients de l'hôtel, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu son amant. Ayame resta un moment appuyé contre la porte à détailler d'un regard gourmant le corps parfait qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il s'approcha enfin et enlaça son aimé, l'embrassant dans le cou. Il lui susurra tout en lui mordillant l'oreille :

« Tu devrais avoir honte de tout ce que tu m'as fait subir cet après-midi. »

« Ah bon ? Ça ne t'a pas plu ? »

Demanda Shiguré innocemment. Ayame fit le tour de son amant et l'embrassa fougueusement puis le fit doucement tomber sur son lit sans le lâcher. Le serpent se mit à embrasser chaque centimètre de peau nue déjà brûlante de désir. Shigure, allongé sur son lit, se laissa aller à ses douces caresses, glissant sans y penser ses doigts dans les cheveux d'argent, presque blancs, de son ange, son roi, son homme. La langue d'Ayame traçait des méandres et des arabesques sur la peau chauffée à blanc de son amant. Il s'arrêta sur un téton, le lécha, le mordilla, écoutant avec délectation les petits cris qu'il provoquait chez le chien. Il descendit le long du torse de son amant, les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier le goût délicat de la peau blanche, sentant sous sa bouche les muscles tendus. Il descendit encore, s'arrêta sur le nombril, descendit encore, évitant l'entrejambe, et se mit à lécher l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant tandis que sa main remontait le long des flancs du chien, sur son torse, suivait le contour de la mâchoire, glissant sur les lèvres douces. Shigure attrapa un doigt entre ses lèvres et le mordilla pour signifier à son ange qu'il s'attaque enfin au plat de résistance. Ayame accéda à la requête silencieuse de son aimé et commença à lécher tendrement sa gourmandise préférée. Il se délectait des soupirs et des gémissements poussés par son cher et tendre tandis qu'il s'activait entre ses cuisses.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kyô se boucha les oreilles en passant devant la chambre de Shigure et accéléra le pas. Il marchait tellement vite qu'il ne vit pas Yuki qui tournait au coin. En se cognant contre le rat, Kyo se prit les pieds dans son peignoir et s'étala sur Yuki, le visage sur son torse. Le chat sentit le frisson qui secoua son cousin mais n'y prêta pas attention, obnubilé par le parfum du rat, par sa peau si douce contre sa joue, couverte de chair de poule. Les deux adolescents restèrent là un bon moment, incapable de bouger ni même de parler. Ca fut Haru qui brisa le charme, souriant aux cris de Shigure qui provenaient de l'autre coté du mur. Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit les deux garçons, allongés l'un sur l'autre dans le couloir.

« Eh ben ! Je sais qu'on est dans un hôtel mais quand même, vous pourriez attendre d'être dans une chambre pour ça, non ? »

Kyô se leva d'un bond, immédiatement suivi de Yuki, les deux garçons aussi rouges l'un que l'autre. Ils se jetèrent un regard noir et repartirent chacun de leur coté. Haru suivit Kyo et commença à le taquiner.

« Alors, chaton, on fait des câlins dans les couloirs, maintenant ? »

« La ferme, le ruminant ! »

« Ce doit être Shigure qui déteint sur toi …à force de l'entendre s'amuser avec Ayame, t'as eu envie d'essayer avec le petit frère, c'est ça ? »

« La ferme, je te dis ! »

Kyô entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte au nez du bœuf. Il s'allongea dans son lit et se mit à réfléchir (_et oui, ça lui arrive_). Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé ? En temps normal, il l'aurait frappé, il se serait relevé plus vite. Mais cette fois ci…il aurait voulu rester la plus longtemps, sentir encore ce parfum, glisser ses doigts sur cette peau douce, blanche, chaude. Il voulait goûter à ses lèvres, elles avaient l'air si douces. Il ne voulait plus le battre, il s'en fichait éperdument, maintenant, il le voulait, lui, son corps, sa peau, tout. Se rendant compte de cet état de fait, il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et sentit une autre chaleur, différente, plus douce, au niveau de ses reins. Le chat se précipita dans la douche et régla la température sur glacée pour se changer les idées.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, et le jour suivant, Yuki et Kyo ne pouvaient plus passer l'un près de l'autre sans s'énerver et finirent par s'éviter, pour éviter de se sauter mutuellement dessus. (_pas pour se battre ce coup ci niark niark_)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le troisième soir, Haru entra dans la chambre de Kyo alors que celui-ci, allongé sur son lit, contemplait le plafond. Le bœuf se plaça au-dessus de lui, à quatre pattes, les mains plaquées sur le matelas, de chaque coté de sa tête.

« Tu penses à lui, hein, chaton ? »

« Va-t'en… »

« Essaye pas de nier, tu as envie de lui, ça se voit, tout ton corps exhale le désir retenu, à chaque fois que tu le vois, tu as envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher ses vêtements, à chaque fois que tu l'entends parler, tu as envie de l'embrasser, tu as envie de lui, partout, tout le temps, et ça se voit. »

« Ferme-la, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Ah ouais ? Et si je te disais que Yun aussi a envie de te sauter dessus, mais que t'es tellement aveugle que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu me répondrais quoi ? »

Demanda Haru en glissant une de ses mains le long du torse du chat, qui ne réagit même pas mais qui prit une jolie teinte rouge pivoine, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

« Ca te plairait, hein mon chaton ? »

Kyô acquiesça tout doucement, de plus en plus rouge.

« Eh bien comme tu es mon cousin préféré, je vais t'aider… »

Il s'allongea sur le chat et commença à lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Kyo rougissait de plus ne plus et ce n'était pas la main qui se promenait toujours sur son torse ni les petits coups de langue que le bœuf déposait de temps à autre sur son oreille qui étaient là pour le calmer. Haru, ayant fini son petit exposé, se releva pour observer la réaction du chat et déposa un chaste baiser, doux comme une caresse, sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et, devant la porte, se retourna et susurra :

« Je te laisse, chaton, la nuit porte conseil, tu me donneras ta décision demain. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Tu crois que tout le monde dort ? »

« Je pense… »

« On y va ? »

« Ouiiii ! »

Deux silhouettes se glissèrent dans le couloir, ombres parmi les ombres. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à la source et, n'ayant pas pris la peine de se rhabiller, se glissèrent voluptueusement dans l'eau brûlante. Ils s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent, se chuchotèrent des mots doux.

« Shiguré ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Je t'aime… »

Shiguré sourit tendrement à son amant et lui susurra

« Moi aussi, mon amour, je t'aime. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa avec passion. Les mains des deux amants parcouraient les corps sous l'eau brûlante. Les baisers se firent plus intimes, plus inquisiteurs. Les caresses se firent plus précises, plus audacieuses. Bientôt les deux corps ne firent plus qu'un et les deux anges s'approchèrent un peu plus du paradis.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, les deux amants épuisés mais plus que satisfaits se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Shigure et s'écroulèrent sur le lit, le sourire aux lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Shiguré dort toujours ? »

Demanda Yuki, étonné.

« Je pense, vu que la chambre d'Ayame est vide… »

Répondit Haru avec un petit sourire en coin. Avant qu'il n'ait pu rire de l'air excédé du prince, une main se referma sur son col et le tira en arrière, le fit tourner au coin et entrer dans une chambre. Kyo claqua la porte et plaqua Haru contre le mur, une main de chaque coté de son visage. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et finalement Kyo embrassa passionnément son cousin. Haru écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement mais finit par répondre au baiser qui se fit plus profond, plus intime. Finalement Kyô rompit le baiser et se recula pour observer la réaction de son cousin.

« Je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? »

Le chat hocha une fois la tête. Haru se libera et quitta la pièce en lançant un clin d'œil à Kyo

« D'accord, alors je me mets au travail, prépare-toi, chaton, parce que ce soir… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yuki, allongé sur son lit, regardait le plafond et pensait…à Kyo, encore, depuis plusieurs jours, il ne pensait plus qu'à lui, à son corps, à ses lèvres, à ses mains fines, il voulait sentir ces mains courir sur son corps, sentir ces lèvres l'embrasser, parcourir ce corps de ses mains…Il le voulait. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées de plus en plus coupables qu'il n'entendit même pas Haru se faufiler dans la pièce. Le bœuf grimpa sur le lit et se plaça sur son cousin, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Alors, Yun-chan, tu penses encore à lui ? »

« … »

« T'as pas besoin de répondre, ton regard parle pour toi, t'as envie de lui, ça se voit, ça se sent. Je le lis dans tes yeux, t'as envie de lui sauter dessus, maintenant, tout le temps, ose me dire que c'est pas vrai. »

« …Si, c'est vrai. » Répondit Yuki en détournant les yeux et en rougissant comme une pivoine. Haru sourit de toutes ses dents en se disant que finalement ce ne serait pas si difficile que ça.

« Qu'est ce que tu me donnes si je t'aide à te le faire, Yun-chan ? »

Demanda-t-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Yuki le regarda d'un air interrogateur et lui demanda

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Haru se rapprocha encore et lui susurra, dans un souffle brûlant :

« Je veux jouer avec vous. »

Yuki devint encore plus rouge et le regarda d'un air choqué. Haru, toujours souriant, l'embrassa tendrement et lui chuchota

« C'est ça ou rien, à toi de voir. »

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant Yuki à ses réflexions.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yuki remontait les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres d'un air maussade. Même la douce chaleur d'un bain dans la source ne l'avait pas détendu. Il repensait sans cesse aux paroles de Haru. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête des images de Kyo l'embrassant, l'enlaçant, le caressant…Il rougit intérieurement et se dit qu'une douche froide lui ferait le plus grand bien. Tout à ses réflexions, il tourna le coin de couloir et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kyo, un coude posé sur le mur et un léger sourire posé sur ses lèvres parfaites. Avant que le rat n'ait eu le temps de se composer son personnage de « j'ai pas envie de te voir, va-t'en où je te frappe », et de partir d'un pas digne, Kyo l'avait attrapé par la nuque et l'embrassait avec passion. Yuki, un peu étonné au début, répondit sans tarder au baiser, libérant tout le désir accumulé et retenu pendant ces quelques jours. Kyo, sans cesser de l'embrasser, le plaqua contre le mur et se colla à lui, l'empêchant de partir, ce dont il n'avait de toute façon pas du tout l'intention de faire. Les mains du chat se glissaient déjà dans l'ouverture du peignoir de Yuki et caressaient la peau brûlante, encore humide du bain qu'il venait de prendre. Haru, qui observait de puis le début ce manège d'un air amusé, se glissa derrière Kyo, en posant une main distraite sur ses fesses, et chuchota aux deux garçons

« Je vous aie déjà dit qu'on ne faisait pas ça dans les couloirs… »

Il attrapa la main de Kyo et les entraîna vers la chambre la plus proche, heureusement vide à cette heure de la soirée. A peine la porte fermée, Kyo reprit possession de la bouche de Yuki, les mains croisées dans son dos. Haru se glissa derrière Yuki, sentant avec bonheur les mains de Kyo contre son ventre, et commença à lui lécher l'oreille, le cou, tout en écartant un peu plus les pans de son peignoir pour pouvoir mieux caresser la peau chauffée à blanc par la proximité des corps et le désir qui brûlait en lui depuis quelques jours.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Momiji revenait d'une partie de ping-pong endiablée contre Tohru et était assez fatigué, il décida d'aller se coucher tout de suite. Il ouvrit la porte et perdit instantanément son habituel sourire angélique. Là, dans sa chambre, se tenaient ses trois cousins, dans une position plus qu'ambiguë. Haru lâcha l'oreille qu'il léchait avec application pour dire au lapin ébahi.

« Salut, Momiji, désolé de te piquer ta chambre, tu peux dormir dans une des nôtres cette nuit, elles seront libres au moins jusqu'à demain matin, je pense. »

Le bœuf le gratifia d'un sourire innocent, les mains toujours perdues sous le peignoir de Yuki, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal. Momiji, ayant perdu la parole, s'en fut en courant après avoir claqué la porte. Haru profita de cette interruption pour dire à Kyo, de la voix la plus sensuelle qui soit,

« Dis-donc, chaton, tu ne m'as toujours pas remercié pour t'avoir arrangé ce coup… »

Kyô sourit et embrassa passionnément son cousin, par-dessus l'épaule de Yuki. Quand ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, le bœuf se lécha les lèvres, mmmh les lèvres de Kyo avaient le goût de Yun-chan, un délice.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hatori entendit à peine le faible grattement à sa porte et, en se levant pour aller ouvrir, se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Momiji en larme, la tête baissée. Quand il vit le médecin, il se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de le faire chanceler, et éclata en sanglot. Hatori s'agenouilla et essuya les larmes du petit visage angélique et, passant un doigt dans les boucles blondes, demanda

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Momiji ? »

« Hari-chan, je… je peux dormir avec toi, cette nuit ? » Demanda le lapin, plein d'espoir. Il ne supporterait pas de dormir dans la chambre d'un des trois, là-bas, alors qu 'eux, dans sa chambre…un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux. Il attrapa Hatori, toujours agenouillé, et se mit à pleurer de plus belle, le visage enfoui dans la poitrine du dragon. Celui-ci se leva et l'emmena dans ses bras jusqu'à son lit ou il s'assit.

« Bien sur que tu peux dormir ici, mais explique moi ce qui c'est passé. » Dit le médecin en essuyant une nouvelle fois les larmes du garçon.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans la chambre de Momiji, les garçons n'avaient pas perdu de temps. Le peignoir de Yuki était à présent à ses pieds. Kyo embrassait avec un délice non dissimulé chaque centimètre de peau de son amant. Haru, dont les mains caressaient toujours le bas-ventre de Yuki, et parfois se glissaient dans les cheveux flamboyants de Kyo, faisait de même dans le dos du rat. Sa langue suivait la colonne vertébrale, puis remontait, provoquant des frissons chez Yuki. Puis, d'un commun accord, les deux garçons poussèrent avec douceur Yuki sur le lit, écrasant au passage un lapin en peluche, et se remirent à embrasser le corps du rat fiévreusement. Ils descendirent lentement, de concert, s'arrêtèrent en même temps sur les tétons, les léchèrent, les mordillèrent, puis, après un regard entendu, reprirent leur lente descente le long du torse de Yuki, laissant ça et là les marques rouges d'un baiser plus appuyé que les autres. Yuki, à qui l'idée de faire quelque chose à trois faisait horreur quelques heures plus tôt, se laissait totalement aller au plaisir que lui procurait les caresses buccales de ses deux amants, en se demandant comment il avait pu vivre sans connaître cette sensation si intense. Quand ils arrivèrent au nombril, Haru remonta vers le visage fiévreux de Yuki, lui donna un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres et lui chuchota en lui mordillant l'oreille

« Alors, Yun-chan, qu'est ce qu'on dit à son cousin préféré ? »

Yuki, dans un soupir, lui répondit

« Merci, Haru, merci… »

Le bœuf, satisfait de la réponse, redonna un coup de langue amoureux sur les lèvres de son cousin, puis l'embrassa vraiment, amoureusement, passionnément. Il redescendit rejoindre Kyo qui léchait avec application l'intérieur des cuisses du rat, évitant exprès le point névralgique. Quand, d'un commun accord, les deux garçons se mirent enfin à lécher tendrement le désir de Yuki, celui-ci attrapa l'oreiller et se le mit sur la tête, le mordant avec force pour ne pas hurler, tout en se demandant comment il avait bien pu être dégoûté par une telle chose, quand Haru lui avait proposé, quelques heures plus tôt. Haru remonta sa main le long du torse de Yuki et lui arracha l'oreiller pour pouvoir lui caresser le visage et les lèvres. Yuki captura un doigt entre ses lèvres et le suça et le mordilla, comme pour expliquer silencieusement à Haru ce qu'il voulait qu'il lui fasse. Celui-ci comprit le message et se mis tout de suite à pied d'œuvre. Kyo, évincé, remonta le long du torse de Yuki et lui mordilla un téton, un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû, ce qui arracha un petit cri au prince, à la plus grande satisfaction du chat qui vint l'embrasser tendrement, pour se faire pardonner. Yuki ne pensait plus à rien, tout au plaisir que lui procuraient ses deux amants, il était dans un autre monde, il aurait voulu que ces moments ne s'arrêtent jamais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Shiguré et Ayame remontaient dans leur chambre, ils n'étaient pas vraiment fatigués, après avoir dormi toute la matinée, mais avaient vraiment envie de retourner se coucher maintenant. Shigure marchait devant, pressé de retrouver ses draps de lin dans lequel son amant était si beau. Ayame s'était arrêté quelques pas plus tôt pour réajuster son peignoir, chose inutile s'il en était vu qu'il allait l'enlever quelques instants plus tard. Shigure s'arrêta un instant devant la chambre de Momiji depuis laquelle lui provenaient cris et gémissements. Intrigué, car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du lapin de produire ce genre de bruits, le chien entrouvrit la porte et regarda avec un sourire teinté d'étonnement les trois adolescents s'amuser sur le lit de Momiji.

« Eh bien Aya, chuchota-t-il, je crois que finalement ton frère a hérité de certains de tes traits. »

Ayame s'approcha, intrigué, et observa lui aussi les garçons totalement ignorants de leurs spectateurs intéressés. Un sourire empli de fierté s'épanouit sur les lèvres du serpent

« Je crois même que l'élève a dépassé le maître. » Dit-il avec une moue faussement triste, tout en glissant l'air de rien sa main dans le peignoir du chien. Celui-ci le regarda avec un sourire et se rapprocha de lui, afin de lui permettre de le caresser plus loin. En prenant son amant par la nuque et en l'embrassant fiévreusement, Shigure susurra :

« Mais non, tu sais bien que tu es de loin le plus pervers de la famille, il n'y a que toi pour faire ça dans un couloir. »

Ayame, tout sourire, défit fébrilement la ceinture de son aimé, se mit à genoux et regarda avec satisfaction le résultat combiné de la vue des adolescents en pleine action et de ses caresses appliquées. Après quelques instants de contemplation de l'objet de tous ses désirs, le serpent commença à l'embrasser puis à le lécher.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ayame recueilli jusqu'à la dernière goutte du doux nectar de son amant avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'entendait plus aucun bruit provenant de la chambre à coté. Il se lécha une dernière fois les lèvres et regarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Les trois garçons étaient allongés, les uns sur les autres, essoufflés, épuisés, les joues rougies par le plaisir. Le serpent leur jeta un regard attendri et murmura :

« Vraiment pas endurants, ces jeunes. »

Shigure, le peignoir toujours largement ouvert, se glissa derrière lui et l'embrassa dans la nuque, avant de répondre

« Oui, c'est pas comme nous… »

le serpent sourit et se retourna, face à son amant, et dit avec un sourire

« Et d'ailleurs je veux un remerciement pour ce que je viens de faire, non mais tu te rends compte ? Dans un couloir ! »

Ayame prit un air totalement choqué parfaitement bien imité et partit d'un air digne vers sa chambre. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna et fit signe à son amant d'approcher avec un clin d'œil. Quand celui-ci daigna s'avancer, il l'attrapa par le col et l'entraîna dans la chambre, puis sur le lit, ou il l'embrassa avec passion.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Momiji se blottit un peu plus dans les bras d'Hatori, sans se réveiller. Le jeune garçon s'était couché en sous-vêtements, son pyjama étant resté dans sa chambre, et le soleil levant qui éclairait sa peau nue, ses boucles blondes qui tombaient en cascades sur son visage innocent achevait de lui donner l'air d'un ange. Le choc de la veille était passé et maintenant il dormait paisiblement, lové entre les bras du médecin, comme un petit garçon qui a fait un cauchemar et qui vient se réfugier dans le lit de son père.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yuki se réveilla en sentant avec bonheur les deux corps serrés contre lui. Il savoura ce moment de bonheur intense, sourit en voyant la lumière du petit jour inonder le corps nu de Kyo et ne put s'empêcher de caresser le chat endormi, qui soupira et se colla un peu plus contre le rat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ayame, plus épuisé que jamais, posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant essoufflé et s'endormit quasi-instantanément. Shigure enlaça son ange, baigné par la lumière de l'aube, et s'endormit peu après.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un après-midi, alors qu'il remontait vers sa chambre, Yuki croisa Kyo dans le couloir. Après un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier s'il n'y avait personne, les deux amants s'embrassèrent passionnément. La bouche du rat glissa le long du cou de son aimé, sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'il desserrait sans en avoir l'air le nœud de ceinture du chat.

« Yuki, pas dans le couloir… »

« On s'en fiche, y'a personne… »

Répondit l'intéressé en s'agenouilla devant son amant et en finissant de défaire le nœud de sa ceinture…


End file.
